


you called me (up) again tonight

by flosrobur



Series: HQSwift Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk calls, M/M, No Angst, Post Break-up, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosrobur/pseuds/flosrobur
Summary: “Yaku Morisuke!” Koushi screams over the phone, “I swear to god if you’re drunk dialling me again-” A series of loud noises cut him off, someone screams about taking the phone, a loud sound of something crashing, and then Yaku’s voice.hqswift week 2020, day 3: red
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke
Series: HQSwift Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923571
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	you called me (up) again tonight

**Author's Note:**

> henloo!! so this one has a bit of a comedic tone? (or i imagine it does) i really couldnt manage to make my first fic abt suga and yaku angsty hihi 
> 
> inspired by [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA4iX5D9Z64) iconic break-up song 
> 
> enjoy!!

“Yaku Morisuke!” Koushi screams over the phone, “I swear to god if you’re drunk dialling me again-” A series of loud noises cut him off, someone screams about taking the phone, a loud sound of something crashing, and then Yaku’s voice.

“Suga! Suga!” A very drunk ex-boyfriend screams from the other end, “I think there’s a lot of stupid things we need to discuss. Like for starters, how unofficial our third break-up was. Also—” there is a grunt from the other side.

“Suga-san!” Lev’s voice comes after. Suga could only sigh.

“Suga-san, Yaku-san is drunk as heck and everyone else is tipsy.”

“And I need to know this because?” Suga asks, obviously irritated. He should not be taking it out on (a possibly tipsy) Lev, but he couldn’t help it. It was one in the morning and he woke up to the ringtone assigned to his ex.

When he hears no reply from Lev, he sighs in frustration, “Fine, I’m on my way.” He kicks his blanket to get out of bed, “Send me your location.”

“Thanks, Suga-san!” Lev exclaims before Suga drops the call. 

When Suga deems himself decent, he takes his car keys and checks his phone for the location. Another deep sigh, “I can’t believe I’m still doing this.” 

Kuroo is the first person Suga sees at the bar, draped on one of the cushioned seats. He does  _ not  _ look tipsy. Suga approaches him with one eyebrow raised and the rooster head has the audacity to laugh.   
  


“Okay, we can explain!” Kuroo exclaims when Suga raises his hand, ready to hit his head.

“You better explain, it’s one in the morning and I have to face energetic children tomorrow — er, later.”

“Yaku wouldn’t shut up and he kept talking about calling you, so he did.”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“Why the fuck am I here, then?” 

“I don’t know.” Kuroo shrugs, “Why are you here?”

Suga glares at the man, “Where is he?"

“Puking his guts out in the toilet.” Kuroo points at the direction of the comfort room.   
  


“Lev?”   
  


“Alisa took Lev home.”   
  


“I will kill that kid.”   
  


“No, you won’t. Now go.”

Suga rolls his eyes before turning his back. He heads to the direction of the comfort room. Before he can enter the room, the door opens and out comes a very drunk Yaku reeking of alcohol and fresh puke. He grins at Suga and Suga replies with a ‘tsk.’

Yaku laughs at Suga’s reaction, “You came!”

Suga rolls his eyes, “Of course I came. I had no choice.”

“Take me hooome!” Yaku slurs, putting his arms around Suga’s neck and limping. Suga, too used to this kind of behavior, immediately catches the other man and releases another deep sigh.

“Let’s head home.” 

  
Despite the situation, Suga allows himself to smile fondly at a drunk Yaku while driving home and getting him ready for bed.   
  



End file.
